star_stable_online_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope
Hope A Story Written by Sandy Part of the Believe Series Chapter One Windy made her way up the steep mountain slowly, the loose halter on her face almost falling down her neck. She had broken out of her pasture last night, and she knew she'd be out here for another day. Her owner would not chase her, she didn't chase Whitewings when he went out to explore. Never. Windy had tried to lose the halter, but even though she had tried to pry it off using a stiff tree branch and still would not give. So she had began to get used to it. She had met wild animals, including wild horses, so she was searching for another, new herd to perhaps run with for the day. She reached an old picnic area humans must've used ten yeard ago; the white, wood crafted table was all tattered and rotting away and the hedges that must have been trimmed once upon a time were overgrown beyond belief. Windy settled there, having a good view of Mistfall from almost all angles. To the north, Valedale and eventually the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur. To the west, Silverglade and a little after that, Moorland, Fort Pinta and The Harvest Counties. Golden Hills Valley and South Hoof Peninsula and the lip of Epona. To the east, open ocean. To the south, New Hillcrest. She knew every single place in Jorvik, some horses back at Windy's home called her a freak for it. Windy turned to face north, the smell of ice tingling in the air. It was littered with the smells of the wildflowers of Valedale and Hollow Woods. Her home was that way, but she did not stick close to it. ''The herds here are so many, I won't have to go far to find one, ''Windy told herself. ''I can look for a herd in another place some other time. '' She raised her nostrils to the wind and scented something. A new herd to track down. ---- "Hey! Who are you?" Pirate raised his head cautiously as two mares made their ways over to him, one cremello, one darkest brown. the cremello was the one who spoke first and she gave him a wicked, beautiful grin. "I'm Windy, by the way." "And I'm Melody!" The darkest brown horse intterupted, her eyes gleaming as she stared at Pirate, her gaze darkening as she looked at Windy. The cremello moved forward and nudged his shoulder affectionately. "I'm Pirate," he told them, giving them shy smiles. Windy did not drop her wicked grin as she told him, "cool name for a cool guy." He chuckled softly. "No, the name is just a coincedence." Windy clucked her tongue. "I don't think so!" She whinnied to him and Melody kicked up a mini dust storm as Pirate nickered at Windy playfully. The darkest brown mare turned away and choked out, "nice to meet you." Before she ran. Windy sighed and shook her head wistfully. "Sensitive mare." She seemed to have a glimmer of pity in her gaze, before she turned to Pirate again and asked, "cool guy, wanna go have some fun?" tbc Category:Fanfiction Category:Sandy's